poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Battle a Giant Robot and become a Junior Heroes
They are fighting and they defeated him and then Giant Robot Raichu has appeared Giovanni: Well, accident are meant to happen He left The Giant Robot is gonna foot down to Choas again, and then an Orange Dragon appeared stopping him Ash: Good work, Charizard! Professor Oak: Ash! Ash: Professor Oak! Get them out of here! They all went to the Lobby Professor Oak: Phew, that was close. Whisper: What is that thing, whis? Professor Oak: That's a Robotic version of Raichu and it look like the Team Rocket James, Jesse and Meowth are back. Jibanyan: Who, nyan? Professor Oak: They were working with Giovanni. And they are after Pikachu. So they went to the Arena again Professor Oak: Kids, are you crazy!? You cannot fight that thing!? Shoutmon: Listen, Nerd. We have to save that boy and his Pikachu from them. It's our only chance to prove you. Professor Oak: If that is your wish. Knock em dead! Meanwhile Charizard has been Defeated Ash: Charizard! Then he got Corned from the Robot and then our Heroes has arrived Shoutmon: Go now! Ash: Thanks, come on, Pikachu! Pikachu: Pika! They ran away with Choas Professor Oak: Kid's, here's a piece of advice. ATTACK!!! They are fighting it and they defeated it, it got Exploded and they saw 4 Figures blast off Team Rocket: lt looks oike Team Rocket blasting off again! Wobbuffet: Wobbuffet! Hours later Professor Oak: I hear my honour of these Heroes who save the Pokemon Stadium from the Team Rocket. I named them, Junior Heroes. USApyon: What? What do you mean Junior Heroes, dani? Professor Oak: You still got a lot to learn for what it takes to be true hero. It takes to become one and once you understand what it takes, you'll know you truly are one. Komajiro: So, how long does it take, zura? Ash: It take times for you to find out how. Just the way me and Pikachu did. Pikachu: Pika. Gumdramon: Okay, we'll start provide what we can do in the games. Professor Oak: That Robot really messed up the Stadium, so they're won't be a game for awhile. Got to clean up the mess for what it did. Damemon: Okay, we'll be back. They left the Lobby Professor Oak: Still hard to imagined that those 8 non-pokemon just Defeated the Team Rocket. Ash: To tell you the Truth, professor. I purposely let them take Pikachu so he could weaken that Robot make it easier for Gumdramon, Shoutmon and Damemon to beat. Professor Oak: You're a Tricky one. I'll keep it a secret. Meanwhile Our Heroes saw Choas Komasan: Um... Are you okay, zura? Choas: Yes. Gumdramon: So... Why were you with them for? Choas: I'm looking for someone, Giovanni promise me.My Friend tried to exploit the Darkness, but it went backfired. He was lost in the Darkness and he couldn't find his Light. Shoutmon: He'll find it. I'm searching too. Chaos: For you're light? Well, don't lose sight about it. Gumdramon: How about a Rematch? Fair a Square! No dark power allowed! Choas: I'm good with that, thanks. They left this world Giovanni: This smart and he's brilliant. He's kind, he's always there for you. He's perfect. Perfect! Perfectly infuriating! Curse that Ash Ketchum! He always ruined my plan to save his darned Pikachu! He looks Angry and he slam his fist to the wall Giovanni: Okay. Okay. Just calm down. Phew. What a relief. I got it! I'll let Ash and those three Digimon compete after that. I'll take care of them both. He noticed Myotismon is behind him Giovanni: I didn't ask you to come here. Stay out of this! You're not needed. Myotismon: Alright. But fighting you're heart content. He left Giovanni: When I get a powerful Pokemon, he's going down too.